Broken Order
by Love Monkey
Summary: As a true believer of the Ky X Millia relationship, I have accumulated the words and composed this little piece of work. Ky POV. Millia is injured and the officer helps her recover from her wound. Rated PG-13 for sensuality.


Guilty Gear Ky Kiske's POV about Millia Rage  
  
Goodness me!  
  
Weird? You could say I feel that way. I had no clue at all as to how I ended where I am now, but I like it. The feel of her soft naked body against mine is soothing, and her snoozing soundly like a normal, innocent woman with her head planted on my chest is wonderful; she looks so precious bathing in the silver moonlight seeping through the curtains of my window. I never expected a woman like Millia Rage to approach me in such a manner, but I feel - I feel comforted.  
  
The healing scar slashed across her back though. I still feel bad about it, even today, but I am relieved that her pain has subsided and it's visibility has decreased with time. It is sad; almost depressing to me that we met as accidental enemies months ago.  
  
A small cathedral in Paris: my favorite place to be alone at; to pray for peace and justice, and the best of all people. She barged through the doors and found first, my sword, resting on the velvet carpet. In her eyes, I saw that she was intimidated. Her hair swayed to and fro as though it were alive. I picked up my sword. That's when I heard from her in a somewhat collective tone:  
  
"You're after me too?"  
  
I had no idea what she was talking about, and I tried reasoning with her, but she simply would not have it, and she attacked me. I did not want to hurt her, but I did not wish to be beaten by a head full of hair.  
  
"What's the matter?!" she said after a few moments. "Too scared to hurt me?"  
  
She kept taunting me, but I continued to avoid her dancing hair. You could even say I was fascinated by her flawless, and... unique technique. Unfortunately, her rage grew as the fight commenced, and she had to be stopped.  
  
That's when I gave it too her; the scar streaked across her back. Her shrill cries frightened me. She laid on her stomach, and continued to shout in pain. That's when I saw what was chasing her: a group of MY men! The Sacred Order of Holy Knights. I couldn't believe that they stormed into the cathedral and just saluted to me, ignoring the screaming Millia on the floor and my shimmering sword of lightning that was stained with her blood. It was absolutely terrible!  
  
I dismissed them, of course. They thought Millia was a rebellious gear. My nerves were shot. I picked up her wounded body as gently as I could and despite her resistance, I headed back to my own home in Paris. Aye, it was the only place I could of at the time. I felt too responsible and guilty for the pain I caused her when I knew that I did not want to do it and willingly knew that I could have prevented the attack from the start.  
  
My home: that's where I kept her for the next eight months, tending to her wound, and helping her with her needs. I could not begin to apologize to her for what I had done. We became fast friends after that. Well, not really what you would call 'friends', but moreso like 'companions'. She informed all about her encounter with the Holy Knights. How could they mistake such beauty for something so evil?  
  
I suppose it was those icy blue eyes of hers. All I received from her for what seemed like an eternity was a cold stare. It took at least two months to get her to respect my aid. It was as though she was too proud of to receive such treatment; another couple to realize that I did not mean to cause her so much pain. Those were the longest days of my life, but soon after, she began treating me like a real friend and so on for the months after.  
  
But last night, she finally conversed to me about her past. I was amazed! Not because of the events that took place but for such a cold and reticent woman, Millia opened up to me like I had known her for years, and me being a man of charismatic interest in life, I've always enjoyed a good conversation with anyone! Sadly I found out the truth. Though beauty was her intent, nobody could understand the kind of tormenting pain she has been through with her years of training; it was - terrifying; horribly abused by the leader only to learn how to slaughter innocent people. No wonder she did not willingly accept my help afterwards; Me defeating her in our dual only destroyed what pride she had left. Goodness, had I known such an organization existed, I would have lead a rebellion against it.  
  
I do not know actually how long that conversation actually lasted last night, but I was blindly falling into her seduction like a baited fish: She kept thanking me for my kindness and friendship for those past several months, and showering me with kisses. As happy as I was for her, I was tired and I went upstairs for the night but she came up soon after. Either I was extremely weary! Or she had quickly changed her usual blue garments and was clad in a bathing robe of mine!  
  
I like to know how she obtained it!  
  
Amazing how a few months changed the reclusive being of this woman. At the time, Her glimmering blue eyes and her full figured smile gave off more of an intimant intention then her body. Then I begin to experience some intimidation, because I felt that cold stare of pierce my soul again. In my awe, she loosened the sash and let the robe drape to the floor, revealing to me, an example of why god gave sight.  
  
As precious and beautiful as the sight was, the air left my lungs as though I was hit in the gut, and I felt myself fall to my bed. Her naked body was perfect in my eyes. Firm, thin, and seductive, Millia was. But of all the ordeals I had faced as a Holy Knight; the criminals, fights, and all other unaccountable explainations I had come across; nothing posed as great a fear as what I had felt right then.  
  
Then she came towards me! I backed away at first, but what else could I have done? What was she planning on doing? was all that I could not think. My senses and breathing grew short, but Millia spoke with a soft heart:  
  
"It's okay, Ky." is what I think she said. "Come to me."  
  
Those words soothed my tension, and I slowly advanced towards her.  
  
That's when I recieved my -first- kiss. It was so lushious, and her tongue was as warmer then her body was. Amazingly, Millia's touch was so gentle and strategic. I felt my clothing slowly slip from my body.  
  
How can I explain what happened after that? I do not like the word, "sex", but well, we made love to each other. Her touch and her actions were a complete 'turn-on" to me. The sensual curves of her breast were arousing and her gorgeous gasps of contentment were comforting. Her breathing was sporadic to my thrusts and I could see her smile. I was - I was happy. I could not stop myself from making this sweet love to her. Millia too, was full of energy, retracting against me again and again. She shouted my name several times, but very sensually, moaning:  
  
"Harder..." and "More. More."  
  
I was in bliss, and I know this continued for several hours, because the sun had set and the moon drifted into the skies and seeped through my window, bathing us both in a silver light.  
  
Oh, such a precious night, but, as I lay together, reminiscing about the night, I can only think about my feelings towards her. I never figured myself to love. Infact, I did not think it was possible for my position in the Sacred Order. But I know it is true now! However, was this night just one of lust? Or does she have these feelings for me as well? I have thought about it enough for me to actually say to her:  
  
"I love you, Millia." 


End file.
